versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Toxicroak
Toxicroak is a dual Poison and Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in the fourth generation of the series. It is the evolved form of Croagunk. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level+ (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu, which destroyed a Pokémon Center and Temple Giovanni, and Horsea, which naturally learns Twister.) | Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon like Pupitar, which can topple mountains by thrashing.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other first-stage Pokémon such as Pikachu, which naturally learns the move Thunder, a move that utilizes natural lightning.) | Relativisitc (Comparable to other Pokémon that can use and react to light-based moves such as Dazzling Gleam and Doom Desire.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level+ (Can contend with other first-stage Pokémon.) | Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Ability Negation via Taunt, Absorption of water-based moves via Dry Skin, Poison Inducement via certain moves, Confusion Inducement via Swagger and Flatter, Resistances to Bug, Dark, Fighting, Grass, Poison, and Rock-type moves. Intelligence: Average (Like most Pokémon, requires training and input from a trainer for strategies and battle tactics.) Stamina: Low (HP stat of 48.) | Average (HP stat of 83.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Anticipation:' Primary ability. Allows the user to detect super-effective or otherwise dangerous moves, such as one-hit KOs or self-destructs, from the opponent upon switching in. *'Dry Skin:' Secondary ability. The user takes residual damage from harsh sunlight, but restores health during rain and by absorbing Water-type attacks. *'Poison Touch:' Hidden ability. Makes it so every move of the users that makes contact has a chance to poison the opponent. Moves *'Astonish:' A Ghost-type physical move. The user attacks while letting out a startling shout, which has a chance to make the target flinch. *'Mud-Slap:' A Ground-type special move. The user hurls mud at the target's face to reduce their accuracy. *'Poison Sting:' A Poison-type physical move. The user stabs the target with it's poisonous stinger, with a one in five chance to poison them. *'Taunt:' A Dark-type status move. The user taunts the target, enraging them into being unable to use status moves. *'Pursuit:' A Dark-type physical move. The user chases down the opponent, dealing twice as much damage if they are about to retreat or be switched out. *'Feint Attack:' A Dark-type physical move that bypasses accuracy and evasion by catching the opponent off-guard. *'Revenge:' A Fighting-type physical move. Has decreased priority, causing the user to strike with double as much damage if they are damaged by their opponent. *'Swagger:' A Normal-type status move. The user enrages the opponent, causing their Attack to sharply raise, at the expense of leaving them confused. *'Mud Bomb:' A Ground-type special move. The user launches a ball of mud at the opponent, with a one in three chance to lower their accuracy. *'Sucker Punch:' A Dark-type physical move. An increased priority attack, but it only works if the target is about to attack that turn. *'Venoshock:' A Poison-type special move. The user drenches its opponent in a poisonous liquid, which deals twice as much damage if the target is poisoned. *'Nasty Plot:' A Dark-type status move. The user schemes, which sharply raises their Special Attack. *'Poison Jab:' A Poison-type physical move. The user imbues it's fist with a poisonous effect before punching, with a one in three chance of poisoning the target. *'Belch:' A Poison-type special move. The user releases a damaging belch, but this move can only be used if the user has already consumed a berry. *'Flatter:' A Dark-type status move. The user uses flattery to raise the target's Special Attack stat, at the expense of confusing them. Held Items *'Payapa Berry:' Wild Croagunk occasionally hold these upon encounter. When hit by a super-effective Psychic-type attack, the holder will consume the berry to lessen the damage taken. *'Black Sludge:' Wild Croagunk occasionally hold these upon encounter. Will restore a small chunk of health after each turn, though only for Poison-type Pokémon. Key Croagunk | Toxicroak Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Flying and Ground-type attacks, and quadruple damage from Psychic-type attacks. **Can likely apply to attacks and abilities with similar attributes. *With Dry Skin, it takes residual damage in harsh sunlight and takes increased damage from fire. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic